


Under the Cherry Blossom

by sakuplumeria



Category: Saiyuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dream Sex, Gaiden setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuplumeria/pseuds/sakuplumeria
Summary: Sanzo wakes up in an unfamiliar place. A big palace and lots of blooming cherry blossom trees and a full moon. And is that Goku on one of the branches?
Relationships: Genjo Sanzo/Son Goku
Kudos: 18





	Under the Cherry Blossom

_Cherry blossom petals are gently dancing and scattering in the sky, we viewed this thousands of times_  
 _Someday, we'll talk about the dream again, in this place where the light shines  
_ _Under the cherry blossoms_

_I entrust the continuation of the dream to you, to your sun-like smile_   
_I found the bonds of friendship before I was embraced by the dazzling light_

* * *

Sanzo’s eyes crack open.

He expects to see the moonlight, but not directly like this. Staring at the beautiful night sky makes him realize that the texture beneath him is definitely not the bed at the inn. His naked shoulders and fingers feel the spiky but soft grass. He carefully rolls his body to the right, where the moonlight comes, and sits. His eyelids felt light earlier on, but his body did not. He reaches out his arms to find nothing, his cigarettes are definitely not there.

 _Fuck._ is the only thing he can think of. With a grunt he stands up and looks at his surroundings.

There is some sort of a palace behind him, which reminds him of Chang’an but definitely bigger. In front of him is the full moon and an awful lot of fully blooming cherry blossom trees, _and_ something familiar. Narrowing his eyes now can he see the form of the familiar thing, _or familiar someone to be exact_ , on one of the branches.

_Goku._

The grass tickles his feet as he walks, but at least he has less trouble walking without his robes. He feels the gentle breeze and cherry blossom petals touching his face and shoulders. Somehow, the place feels nostalgic to Sanzo despite not having a clue where it is, and he decides that the place isn’t bad at all.

Getting nearer, he sees Goku in his shirt and jeans, unexpectedly looking deep into the full moon.

“Oi, monkey.”

A pair of golden eyes met his, obviously in confusion. “Sanzo, you’re here?”

By the gesture, anyone can tell that Sanzo is pissed off. That's not the answer Sanzo expected. How should he know why he's there? It is supposed to be the way around, with Goku explaining where they are. “What do you mean, _I’m here_? Speak human, moron.”

Goku jumps from one branch to the other and lands perfectly beside him. _Truly a monkey._

“Nah, ‘m just glad ya came again, Sanzo,” Goku hugs him without reserve. Sanzo shivers. He is _not disliking_ the abrupt action, just definitely _not ready_. Roughly, and _instinctively_ , he pulls away, “What the fuck?”

Goku stares at him and then chuckles, “Oops, ‘m sorry. Today you’re more like the _real_ ya. I like it much better this way.” The usual wide grin decorates the face.

 _Total idiot._ Sanzo grunts, yet he can feel the heat starting to fill up his groin, thanks to the touch and the stupid grin. _Always the stupid grin._ But now is not the time, not when he’s utterly confused.

First, he doesn't know where they are.

Second, he doesn't get Goku's different attitude just now. As courageous as the monkey is, Goku never _hugs_ him freely. At least not with his permission or when he's conscious.

“Explain, now,” his voice demanded.

Goku’s face now turns into confusion, “You’re... the one who told me before. That this whole thing is only my dreams, an' that I can.. I can do whatever I like, I can sing as loud as I want, I can cry, I can eat unlimited meat buns, I can do…” Goku slows down and lowers his head, “...other things. You told me to let my imagination be free.”

Sanzo frowns. Somehow, it kinda makes sense, but no, it is not entirely logical. Goku dreams, that is logical. Maybe this whole place is from Goku's memories, but why does it feel nostalgic to him too? And the real question is, how the fuck did he end up waking up consciously in the monkey’s dream? In addition, the gentle breeze, the illuminating moonlight, Goku's being in front of him, they felt all too annoyingly vivid to be a dream.

Next, from Goku’s explanation, he— _the Sanzo which might be Goku’s own imagination_ — has been there before. Whatever that Sanzo was doing or saying, made Goku think it's free to do things to him, like hugging him with complete ease. _That_ , Sanzo has to _fix_. No fucking way he's going to let Goku thinks that way, not in the real life and not in the fucking dream.

Lastly, he guesses that Goku might have started to have this particular dream awhile now.

Sanzo's frown grows deeper. He replays Goku's last words. " _I can do... other things._ " What exactly has he done before? What is it that Goku wants? And wait, _was the monkey... nervous?_ Sanzo probably already knows the answer, but he is intrigued to ask anyway.

“Other things like?” His voice comes out harsher than he wanted to, and he swallows.

Pink colors suddenly rise up to Goku’s cheeks. He looks at Sanzo and hesitates for a moment. And then a “Like… huggingyaandtouchingyahairand” bursts in lightning speed.

It ended with an “and”, but Sanzo knows exactly what Goku wants. Goku just confirmed it. He _is_ living and travelling with the monkey for years now, it’s not hard to figure out what Goku wants. As a matter of fact, Sanzo has been avoiding _it_ for some time now. Sanzo is afraid of giving what Goku wants, not that he does not want it, though. He is afraid exactly because he _wants_ it just as bad. Sanzo would never allow it in real life, and he had decided earlier on that it isn't going to happen in the fucking dream too.

The cloud which covers the moon starts to shift, allowing the moonlight to shine over Goku’s delicate face. Those longing golden eyes and dry lips, and some cherry blossom petals decorate his beautiful being. Sanzo’s jeans suddenly feel tight. His instinct begins to take more control of his mind. Sanzo has been repressing his wants and he does not want to ruin it now, he does have a bloated pride. Sanzo's eyes locked with Goku's. That perfect being in front of him is just too tempting, and suddenly...

_We're in the monkey’s fucking dream now, what’s the worst that could happen?_

Yeah, whatever Goku might think afterwards, it will only stay in that idiot mind. He wouldn't even think that the real Sanzo also shares the same dream. He will just be the Sanzo in Goku's dream. Sanzo sighs at his own defeat and lets his instinct take over. “So, what are you waiting for?”

After seconds which feel like eternity, Goku steps forward and raises his hand to reach Sanzo’s hair. _Right, ‘the hugging’ was done before, so now it's ‘the touching my hair’, then._ Sanzo does not blink, his stare burning deep into Goku's. At least he can feel fear in the monkey now. Goku’s fingers touch his hair gently, but nothing more than that. He can see the change in Goku’s eyes. Golden gradually becomes darker and those lips start to drool with desire.

 _For fuck’s sake._ Sanzo’s patience is the one running out now. He abruptly pushes Goku to the nearest trunk and kisses him hard. Goku moans and parts his lips under Sanzo’s, hands bringing Sanzo’s head even closer. Their wet tongues explore harshly and suddenly Sanzo feels Goku’s hard length down below. Sanzo pushes his hips closer to let Goku feel his own. Goku moans louder.

Sanzo agrees with _the other Sanzo_ ’s statement. He would kill Goku if he moans that loud back in the inn, but he definitely can moan as loud as he wants here. Sanzo has no problem at all.

Sanzo moved his hands inside Goku’s shirt, adoring the toned muscles and reaching up for the already hard nipples. “Nghh, Sanzo..” Sanzo’s mouth traveled Goku's jawline to the ear, finding some petals along the way. “Be loud now, monkey, not going to happen back in the real world.”

“Ahhh! Please more, Sanzooo," Goku’s hand is now in front of Sanzo’s jeans grabbing the enormous bulge. “Fuck, Goku!” Sanzo realized he has the same freedom as Goku to be loud.

In a swift, Sanzo slips his jeans down and Goku does just the same. Sanzo’s faster and when Goku kicks his jeans away, Sanzo grabs Goku’s hands and holds them above his head. “San..” The complaints are muffled with harsh kisses, and one of Sanzo’s hands starts to work on both throbbing lengths. Moans keep slipping out from Goku’s mouth.

“Get your hands on my shoulders.”

“But Sanzo, I also wanna..”

“Now,” Sanzo demanded.

Goku lifts his weight onto Sanzo’s shoulders. Sanzo lifted Goku’s hips around his waist and continues working on their lengths. Sanzo can feel the precum coming out and he lubes his own length. “Oh fuck, Sanzo,” as Goku realizes what Sanzo’s going to do.

Sanzo places his length below Goku’s opening and let gravity does the rest. “Yesss, Sanzoooo, feels soooo damn good!” Sanzo starts to thrust deeper. “Nghh,” is the only reply Sanzo manages between his pantings. Sanzo lifts Goku up and down, up and down. A cherry blossom petal landed gently on Sanzo's face. He shuts his eyes as jolts of ecstasy bringing him nearer and nearer to his climax.

“Gokuuu!” Sitting up in his bed, Sanzo sweats heavily. His breaths uneven.

_What the?_

Sanzo lifts his blanket, finding wet jeans and wet bed sheets.

_Fucking shit._

He calms himself down and reaches for, _thank Buddha it's there_ , his cigarettes.

* * *

Morning comes and the idiot monkey is wearing the widest smile he can made.

“What’s wrong with you, monkey boy? Looks like you just got laid or something,” comes out Gojyo with his usual jokes. _Not that it’s wrong if the whole shit is real, though._ “‘m not a monkey, you perverted kappa!”

“But you do seem livelier than usual, Goku. Did something happen?” Hakkai with his natural smile. “Naah, ‘m just just thinkin' when this is all over, it be great if we can all watch the cherry blossoms together!”

As the others burst into laughter, one side of Sanzo’s mouth curves up, obviously unnoticed by everyone but himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hoping that you enjoy it as I enjoy writing it.  
> It's my first writing for Saiyuki but I've been reading SanzoxGoku for years now. Comments and criticisms are always welcomed!
> 
> For you who might ask, yes, the setting is from Saiyuki Gaiden. A beautiful place indeed.  
> The title "Under the Cherry Blossom Tree" is also taken from Gaiden's Opening Theme "Sakura no Ki no Shita" by KOKIA which literally means under the cherry blossom tree. I quoted the lyrics at the beginning.


End file.
